The objective of this protocol is to characterize neuroendocrine responsiveness to IV nicotine. Venous blood samples will be obtained over two hours in response to three different doses of nicotine given as a one-minute nicotine infusion. The aims are to: determine the optimum dose and to assess within-subject variability in neuroendocrine response to the dosing paradigm and to compare placebo and smoking response.